


Dancing in the moonlight

by Klaucatraz



Category: The Umbrella Academy
Genre: Cuties, Dancing, Fluff, Home, Klaus Hargreeves Needs A Hug, Love, M/M, Rehab, Twin flame, Twin-flame, dancing in the moonlight, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26925709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klaucatraz/pseuds/Klaucatraz
Summary: Klaus finds his way home and remembers all the good times with Diego, just a happy Lil story :)
Relationships: Diego Hargreeves & Klaus Hargreeves, Klaus Hargreeves/Diego Hargreeves, Klaus/Diego - Relationship, klaus hargreeves and Diego hargreeves
Kudos: 7





	Dancing in the moonlight

* * *

Klaus stepped foot into the mansion for the first time in years. Everything was still the same.  
The floor.  
The ceiling.  
The placement of the books on the shelf.  
Everything.  
He walked up the steps to his old room, geez he hadn’t been in there in forever. he walked past Diego’s room, the memories of all those sleepless nights he had to go to Diego just to have someone to talk to flooding into his memory again. He missed him. He questions sometimes why he didn’t ask Diego to leave with him when he did, their lives could have been so much different, he could see Diego everyday instead of once every few years.

* * *

Klaus walked into his room, everything was also the same right down to the dirty laundry on the floor. It’s like his room was untouched. There was a knock at his door, “allison oh my god it’s so lovely to see you again” he went to hug allison “I missed you too klaus” she hugged him back and gave him the gentlest kiss on the cheek. “How’s stardom my dear sister” klaus said as he gestured for her to sit on the bed, she shook her head “it’s going pretty good, I’ve got to head out. Do you need a ride anywhere?” She asked moving back to the door “no I think I’ll stay here but thanks” she walked away. I wonder how luthers doing and vanya, klaus thought to himself as he unpacked his bag. It wasn’t too much since he’d just gotten out of rehab just some clothes and a book. He was in the mood to dance, he looked around to see if his record player was still in his room. There she was in all her glory and all his old records were still there. Serotonin immediately hit him in a strong wave. He rooted around in his records until he found the 45 he wanted, dancing in the moonlight by king harvest, the song made him so immensely happy he couldn’t even hold back the smile forming on his face as he looked at the 45 and put it on the old player. The song started with the sweetest little piano melody. There was walking up the steps but klaus was too busy basking in the song to notice. Klaus turned to look at the door, and there he was standing in the doorway with that dumb smile on his face. Klaus got up immediately and went to hug him “gogo I missed you so so much” klaus was on the verge of tears, this was the first time he’d seen Diego in almost 7 years “klaus I missed you” Diego pulled back from the hug to look klaus in the eyes “it’s been so long klaus” klaus looked him in the eyes, a single tear running down his cheek “I know Diego I’m sorry, I know I said I would come back for you but I got wrapped up with bad things and bad people. I couldn’t get you into that stuff” Diego hugged him tighter “I know klaus it’s ok” he smiled down to klaus. Diego wiped klaus’ tears. Klaus turned around and walked over to the record player and restarted the 45 “Diego will you dance with me” klaus said as he outstretched his hand towards Diego “well of course” Diego said with a smile. They walked towards eachother and Diego put a hand around klaus’ waist and held his hand.  
  


* * *

* * *

They danced as the moonlight shone through the window, a perfect scene for two twin flames destined to forever be apart yet together for always and forever.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall liked, I’ll probably write more soon. That last piece is a little part I wrote a while ago and kinda based the story around. Remember a twin flame is someone who you are destined to love, it may be a friend, a family member or a lover :)


End file.
